mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prarie Dogs Mob
The Prairie Dogs were founded by Lazuli females and Moomins males in 2007. Emse and Grandpa Grumble established dominance over the group and remained dominants till both died in 2010. A group of Elveera rovers join the Prairie Dogs, Mika seizing dominance. Barky established female dominance but wa soverthrown by her sister Poppy. Dominant Pair The position of dominant female was taken by Esme the oldest of the Lazuli females. Grandpa Grumble assumed the role of dominant male. After Emes died, her daughter Barky became the dominant female however she was overthrown by her litter-mate sister Poppy. After Grandpa Grumble died, a group of Elveera males settled into the group with Mika taking dominance. Current Members The Prairie Dogs have 45 members are of February 2011. Poppy (VPDP003) Dominant Female Mika (VEM138) Dominant Male Winnie (VEM137) Oskar (VEM139) Diego (VEM148) Boots (VEM150) Barky(VPDF002) Bluey (VPDM005) Max (VPDM007) Lady (VPDF008) Bramble (VPDF009) Minius (VPDM010) Adjutant (VPDM011) Butch (VPDM012) Pusuke (VDPF013) Smokey (VPDM014) Sugar(VPDF015) Piccolo(VPDM016) Scruffy (VPDM017) Kathy T. Dog (VPDF018) Chanel (VPDF019) Heidi (VPDF020) Otto (VPDM021) Jack (VPDM022) VPDF023 VPDF023 VPDM024 VPDF025 VPDM026 VPDM027 VPDF028 VPDF029 VPDM029 VPDM030 VPDF031 VPDF032 VPDF033 VPDM034 VPDF035 VPDF036 VPDM037 VPDM038 VPDM039 VPDM040 VPDP041 All Known Members List of meerkats born or joined the Prarie Dogs. Esme (VLF109) Grandpa Grumble (VMMM015) Lallie (VLF120) Kandinsky (VMM025) Landie (VLF121) Rothko (VMMM028) Bish (VLF125) Blaze (VPDM001) Barky(VPDF002) Poppy (VPDP003) Prince (VPDM004) Bluey (VPDM005) Bella (VPDF006) Max (VPDM007) Lady (VPDF008) Bramble (VPDF009) Minius (VPDM010) Adjutant (VPDM011) Butch (VPDM012) Pusuke (VDPF013) Smokey (VPDM014) Sugar (VPDF015) Piccolo (VPDM016) Scruffy (VPDM017) Kathy T. Dog (VPDF018) Chanel (VPDF019) Heidi (VPDF020) Otto (VPDM021) Jack (VPDM022) VPDF023 VPDF023 VPDM024 VPDF025 VPDM026 VPDM027 VPDF028 VPDF029 VPDM029 VPDM030 VPDF031 VPDF032 VPDF033 VPDM034 VPDF035 VPDF036 VPDM037 VPDM038 Winnie (VEM137) Mika (VEM138) Oskar (VEM139) Diego (VEM148) Boots (VEM150) VPDM039 VPDM040 VPDP041 Rivals The Prarie Dogs' main rivals are the Giraffe Mob. History December 2007: '''Esme, Lallie, Landie and Bish joined Grandpa Grumble, Kandinsky and Rothko. Esme was the dominant female. '''Janaury 2008: '''Grandpa Grumble became the dominant male. '''February 2008: '''Esme was pregnant. '''March 2008: Esme gave birth to Blaze, Barky, Poppy and Prince. April 2008: 'Bish was pregnant. Kandinsky and Rothko went roving. Landie and Bish were evicted.Landie mated with Kandinsky while evicted '''May 2008: '''Bish aborted. Landie was pregnent.Kandinsky went roving '''June 2008: '''Landie gave birth to Bluey and Bella. Lallie aborted '''July 2008: ''One encounter with a wild group August 2008: '''Bish was pregnent '''September 2008: '''Bish lost her litter to pregnent Esme. Bish was evicted and absent '''October 2008: '''Esme was still pregnent Bish left the group. '''November 2008: '''Esme gave birth to Max, Lady, Bramble and Minius '''December 2008: '''No Events '''January 2009: Esme was pregnant again February 2009: '''Esme gave birth to Adjutant, Butch, Pusuke, Smokey, Sugar and Piccolo. One encounter with a wild group Rothko went roving twice '''March 2009: '''Barky was pregnant '''April 2009: '''Barky gave birth to Scruffy, Kathy T. Dog and Chanel. Landie aborted '''May 2009: Lallie and Esme were pregnant June 2009: '''Esme and Laillie gave birth to a mixed litter of Heidi, Otto, Jack, VPDF023, VPDF023, VPDM024, VPDF025 and VPDM026. '''July 2009: '''No events '''August 2009: '''Rothko went roving '''September 2009: '''Two encounters with a wild group '''October 2009: '''No events '''November 2009: '''Esme was pregnant. Landie and Laillie were evicted and left the group. '''December 2009: '''Esme gave birth to VPDM027, VPDF028, VPDF029, VPDM029, VPDM030, VPDF031 and VPDF032. Kandinsky and Rothko went roving at a wild mob. '''January 2010: '''Poppy aborted She and Barky were evicted once each '''Fabruary 2010: '''Esme was bitten by a snake and died. Barky became the new dominant female. '''March 2010: '''Grandpa Grumble, Kandinsky, Rothko, Blaze and Prince went roving A wild male visited and mated with Barky '''April 2010: '''Grandpa Grumble was predated Kandinsky, Rothko, Blaze and Prince left the group. Barky was pregnent. Poppy was evicted '''May 2010: '''Barky gave birth to VPDF033 and VPDM034. Poppy rejoined the group. '''June 2010: Barky was pregnant again. July 2010: '''Barky gave birth to VPDF035, VPDF036, VPDM037 and VPDM038. '''August 2010:No events '''September 2010: '''Poppy attacked Barky, but lost and was evicted. '''October 2010: '''Poppy rejoined the group. Winnie, Mika, Oskar, Deigo and Boots joined the group. Mika became the dominant male. '''November 2010: '''Barky and Poppy were pregnant. Poppy was evicted. Winnie and Oskar went roving '''December 2010: '''Barky gave birth to VPDM039 and VPDM040. Poppy aborted and rejoined the group. Poppy overthrew Barky and became the new dominant female. '''January 2011: '''Poppy was pregnant She evicted Barky and Bella Winnie, Oskar and Deigo went roving '''February 2011: '''Bella was predated. Poppy gave birth to VPDP041. Barky rejoined the group '''March 2011: '''Group Spit: Barky, Bluey, Oskar, Boots, Heidi, Otto, Jack, Scruffy, Kathy T. Dog, Chanel, VPDF033, VPDM034, VPDF035, VPDF036, VPDM037 and VPDM038 were absent '''April 2011: '''The splinter group left and formed the Ostrich Mob. Mika was overthrown by Winnie who became the new dominant male. '''May 2011: '''Poppy was pregnant. Lady, Bramble and Sugar were evicted. Mika went roving. One encouter with Geraffe '''June 2011: '''Deigo went roving Poppy aborted. Category:Meerkat Mobs